Air Gear OC series
by ryokutlb
Summary: Team Alpha is the youngest team to try and climb the tower of tropiumh. but they must deal with opposing teams who want to destroy their dreams. Read on as you follow team alpha's rise to the top
1. Prologue: The first two characters

Ok I'm new to this. This is a Air Gear OC series. Please give me your opinion on my story and let me know what i can do to make it better. I will just start by naming and talking about the characters

Characters:

Team Alpha Logo: the alpha sign with a katana going through it

Name: Niyaka "Ni-Ni" Yoshimoro

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 14

Appearance: shaved head, 5 foot 3, 110 pounds, (school outfit) un-button black jacket with white collared shirt underneath and black dress shoes with black dress pants, (out of school outfit) white beeter with blue jean shorts red shoes and a digital watch, (Team Alpha outfit) Blue hoodie with hood covering face black shorts with blue flame designs and black gloves

Air Treks: Black base with blue flames as the design, white wheels that have blue lines going over it, blue straps

Road: Wave road- able to go with the flow as in adapt to any situation

Special Moves: Serpent strike: leaps into the air and does three rapid strikes to the opponents shoulder to off-balance them

Devil's tsunami: balances on one wheel then rotates at high speeds. a defensive move to protect himself from attacks

Tritons wisdom: closes eyes and becomes one with himself. a huge target for attacks but when process is fully completed, every move he makes is fluid, super quick, and undetectable

bio: as a child, Ni-Ni enjoyed swimming in water and fishing. When he was with his father, they always talked about how vast the ocean was and how their is an infinite amount of water on Earth which proved life went on no matter what. One day, while Ni-Ni was swimming he got a leg cramp and began to drown. His father who was on the shore ran into the water and went for Ni-Ni. he was able to get Ni-Ni out but he saw that he dropped his favorite watch in the water. His father swam out far to find it but the current pulled him farther into the ocean causing him to not see the shore no more. Ni-Ni called out for him but saw that he was out of his sight. He had lost his father. Later that day he goes into his room to find that his father bought him some AT's. A note on the box said "find your road and ride it like you did the ocean". Ever since then he has practiced AT's. People seen him ride his AT's in the city and he got the nickname "street surfer" because of how he rode.

Personality: Calm, cool, collective

Best Friend: Toru Akimori

Every character needs a best friend

Name: Toru "Big T" Akimori

Age: 14

Nationaltiy: Japanese/ African American

Appearance: braids, 6 foot 3, 310 pounds, (school outfit) white polo shirt with the school jacket tied around his waist with black dress pants and dress shoes, (out of school outfit) long sleeve white shirt with black stripe in the middle, black basktball shorts, and untied white shoes, (Team Alpha outfit) sleeveless black shirt with logo on the back, black jeans with blue flames

Air Treks: four wheeled AT's, blue base with black flames with a nitros built in

Road: Gaia's Road- can control the ground by just riding on it

Special move: rock throw: while riding on the ground, Toru skids and causes rocks of huge proportions to fly into the air

Earthquake: a move that happens all the time, when he jumps in the air then lands a huge shockwave is caused by his AT's causing people on the ground or on a solid surface to stumble

Bull rush: a risky move that takes away all of his stamina and causes him to pass out. he puts all his strength into one push of his AT's and uses his shoulders as a weapon that easily breaks an opponents body part

bio: Toru was the biggest kid in his middle school. he wasn't much of an athlete or a student so he was always picked on by the other kids. one day he snapped and picked a locker up and threw it at a group of kids. When he did that he injured a kid and became sadden by what he did. When he got home that day, his older brother gave him four wheeled AT's to use. his brother said "if you can utilize that strength in a AT battle, you could become the youngest king in history. The idea was set in Toru's mind and he practiced everyday to perfect his riding. Once he entered high school his personality changed and he became someone who is cocky and always looking for a challenge. He battles Ni-Ni in a circuit race around the school but loses horribly because he let him use triton's wisdom which enhanced his abilities greatly. feeling down he dedicates himself to defeat Ni-Ni and become the Ground King

Personality: cocky, angered easily, doesn't think things through

I got the first two characters down. they will be in the first two chapters and in each new chapter, i will introduce the bios of characters i put into the serie


	2. Chapter 1: rise to the top BEGINS

Chapter 1: Rise to the top BEGINS

As an alarm begins to blare loud in his room, Ni-Ni gets up slowly and rubs his eye. he looks over at his alarm and turns it off. It was 7:30 and he had school today at kawasaki high. Ni-Ni gets up and gets his school outfit on. He heads into the kitchen and grabs a apple then puts on his AT's and cruises out of his house.

"Today seems a lot more chill then usual" said Ni-Ni. "Hopefully school doesn't go slow today"

As he says that he jumps in the air with ease and does a 720 spin which leaves the public in awe and catches the eye of a girl in dark clothing who begins to follow Ni-Ni. Once he got to school, Ni-Ni was greeted abruptly by a very hyper Toru.

"Hey shit-face its time for our rematch, me and you right now. This time i know i will win this….." before he could even get the last part of his sentence out Ni-Ni walked past calmly and gave Toru the apple he took and said "were about to be late for class, come on". angered Toru says "grrrr…..I know you motherfucker!".

As Toru goes into the school he feels a presence behind him, something dark and mysterious. As he turns around, the presence was gone. "Something didn't feel right, it felt like someone was just watching me". Toru shrugs it off and goes into school. The person comes from behind a pole and looks onward. "Those two storm riders look strong. (grins evilly) i wanna test their strength".

The school day was pretty boring for these two since they always fall asleep. They always maintain a D average which is enough for them to pass. During lunch they always discuss about AT and storm ridders.

"I'm telling you NI-Ni, if i can take out team striker's leader my presence as the ground king will be known" says Toru. Ni-Ni justs takes a slurp of his ramen and silently agrees with him. "Ya know, your the only person who has beaten me in my own special race, we should team up. I mean were still gonna battle to prove who's the better storm rider but as a team we could take the storm rider circuit by storm, ya feel me?" asks Toru

"Look i'm flattered and everything but you gotta realize, i only do this for fun. if we become a team, it will be like a job. we would have to have our emblems up places, we would have to challenge other teams to prove who's dominate and to me all that is unnecessary." says Ni-Ni. "to me AT's are just a gate way to the happiness i have found after my father's death. And i don't want to tarnish my happiness with thoughts of becoming a king or whatever"

Toru gets annoyed easily and says "you'll cave in bitch. you ride the wave road, a road most storm riders can't even see. I can already see that your gonna become the wave king. hell yeah you may even become the top king of the tropiumh."

"yeah whatever you say Big T" says Ni-Ni

After school, Ni-Ni and Toru go to the local park to practice their moves until nightfall hits.

"Alright check out my bull rush now, i can actually do it three times a day now" says Toru. As he gets into his starting stance, he revs his AT's hard then dashes super fast he then does his first bull rush to a boulder in the park and he ends up destroying it into pebbles. he abruptly stops and laughs at what he did. Ni-Ni congratulates Toru with a thumbs up then he does his move serpent strike to a tree. he ends up destroying the tree then laughing at his destruction also.

"Hey Big T, these are the times i enjoy with you bro. I know that me and you are rivals and everything but you gotta understand, your one of my closest friends and that our rivalry strengthens our bond" says Ni-Ni

Toru looks at Ni-Ni and just says "don't turn into a pussy on me, we might be friends but becoming ground king is my number one priority right now, you beating me means i have to stay close by and watch you". Ni-Ni just chuckles but then freezes in the middle of his chuckle.

"Do you feel that T?" Ni-Ni and Toru look around the park for the strong presence and as they turn around the girl that was following Ni-Ni appeared.

"Hey Ni-Ni, i felt this presence earlier this morning. I think she's been following us the whole time bro"

The girl then speaks in a mono kind of tone. "you two are storm riders correct?" says the girl

Toru steps forward and says "yeah, what of it?"

the girl then revs her AT's into the ground causing sparks to fly up. "you guys wanna have a parts war?

"Sorry i'm not into that kinda stuff, why don't you take on my buddy Toru" says Ni-Ni

"What? you get challenged then you back down, man you are a straight pussy i swear Ni-Ni. i still can't believe i lost to you in a dash" says Toru

Toru steps up in the girls face and does his introduction.

"listen hear girly, the names Toru akimori. I'm gonna become the ground king and run tower of tropiumh with an iron fist. and i don't care if your a girl, i will beat you down the same"

The girl then looks up and points her finger at Toru and says "i'm going to enjoy making you squirm and bleed in my shadow road you fat fuck. time for you to learn a worms place. oh and by the way i like my prey to scream my name as they writhe in pain, so you can call me Kira. Don't die on me to quickly.

The battle between the self-claimed ground king and the mysterious Kira is about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2: Gaia Road vs Shadow Road

Chapter 2: Gaia Road vs Shadow Road

Toru points at the clock tower thats very far from the park.

"that clock tower is the finish, whoever can touch the 12 on the clock tower wins the parts war" says Toru

Kira doesn't even look in the direction of the finish line and just checks her AT's

"no point in finish lines for me fat fuck, because i'm going to make sure your body is destroyed before hand.

Ni-Ni walks to Toru and gives him a pat on the back. Toru turns and gives Ni-Ni a thumbs up letting him know not to worry about him.

"listen" says Ni-Ni "you gave yourself a big disadvantage by making the clock tower's 12 your destination, why?"

"y'know why" explains Toru "its because i have a special trick i've worked on at home. I learned it from watching an old AT team's leader. I don't remember the guys name but he was as fat as i was and they said he was apart of one of the teams that reached the tower of tropiumh. so i thought hey if he could do it then so could i"

As he walks towards the starting line, NI-Ni says something out loud

"Hey big T!" Toru turns and looks "Were Team Alpha, I decided to actually work with you bro. seeing how determined you are, i wanna go as far as you have with your AT's and go even further. so the legacy of Team Alpha begins now!"

says Ni-Ni

Toru starts to tear up but then wipes it away knowing that he has a race to win

"are you done with that sympathetic bullshit, i've been waiting here for more than 5 minutes. i don't like to wait" states Kira

Toru turns and looks at her and Kira sees that his attitude towards the fight has changed. she sees the shadow of the earth titan Gaia behind Toru.

"Tch, so it looks like your ready to die, LETS BEGIN!"

Kira throws a quarter in the air

"when it drops, will start our battle" says Kira

The quarter slowly descends as if time had stop for them and then it hit the ground. Both Toru and Kira speed off towards the clock tower.

"whatever this move is Toru, it better be enough to beat this monster of a rider" says Ni-Ni

Toru and Kira are neck and neck as they turn corners at high speeds. Even the people out on the streets are scared to be even outside where this ongoing battle is taking place. Toru is thrusting his arms back and forth as he tries to get the lead on Kira but it seems as if she is just staying with Toru's pace.

"whats up with this bitch? is she trying to diss me or something, she's just staying right next to me not going behind nor even getting in front. its like she's waiting for something" states Toru

Toru looks at Kira and sees that her face is blank. No expression of struggling or of being tired even though they have been going at it for about 7 blocks. They were only 2 blocks away from the clock tower and Toru knew that he had to prepare his move. But then something happens. Kira immediately speeds up in front of Toru and turns around and begins to ride backwards. Kira then removes her hoodie from her face.

"hey, you ain't japanese at all? who the hell are you?" exclaims Toru

Toru then sees Kira's AT's light up on the ground and her AT's rev up faster then usual in a race yet she is able to keep her position in front of Toru.

"Now i'll show you what "The Red Raven" of the shadow road can do."

Kira bends her knees then does a front flip towards Toru and ax kicks in Toru's face but instead of kicking him, the kick blinds him instead since Kira was charging it.

"aww fuck i can't see! where are you ya stupid bitch!" says Toru. Toru wipes his eyes but after he wipes them he sees that she has disappeared.

"Shit….." says Toru. He skids to a stop and begins to look around for Kira. "if she had sped off, i would of heard her AT's so why didn't i?" says Toru.

As he ponders, he begins to hallucinate the traumatic bullying he endured in middle school. he sees little kids laughing at him and calling him fat ass. it begins to get to Toru

"SHUT UP, STOP IT, STOP IT!" yells Toru. Toru then jumps in the air numerous times causing earthquakes which almost destroys a near by abandoned building. unbeknownst to him Kira, was just standing in a tree.

"Tch, all fools fall prey to my dwellers passion after they are blinded by my light" says Kira

Kira then drops from the tree and stands right behind Toru. She then revs her AT's at an unimaginable speed then kicks Toru in the back of the head

"AT hell strike" says Kira.

The kick was so vicious that it put Toru unconscious. Kira then stares at Toru once he fell to the ground face up.

"I don't care for these silly AT parts wars, i just love to fight. i feel alive when i fight someone who can give me a challenge. you however wasn't strong enough". states Kira

As Kira heads for the finish line, she hears a bit of mumbling.

"This….battle…isn't…OVER!" yells Toru

He punches the ground and his fist causes a crack to go towards Kira. she then backflips out of the way and is shocked to see Toru is still going at it. even with the amount of blood spilling from the back of his head after the AT hell strike.

"I'm…..going…to…be…ground king…..EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Kira and Toru are at a stand still and look at each other face to face. The conclusion of this battle is coming to an end


	4. Chapter 3: enter den

Chaper 3: Lightning shall strike twice, enter Den

Toru and Kira are looking dead at each other. They both knew that one person was going to win this battle. Kira then begins to walk towards Toru, revving her AT's at the very same unimaginable speed she used for her hell strike.

"This time, you will stay down you fat fuck" states Kira. Her leg high against her chest, she does a straight kick towards his face but she hit something and it wasn't Toru's face. It was Ni-Ni's devil tsunami.

"what in the-" as kira stared at Ni-Ni who isn't even paying no attention to her, Kira becomes more annoyed.

"what the hell do you think your doing, this battle is still going on!" yells Kira

"Look at BIg T, he is only on one knee through sheer will power. He's unconscious. His will is the only thing keeping him awake now. ANd i won't let no, gaijin like you kill my best friend" says Ni-Ni

Kira backs up and senses the presence coming from Ni-Ni. It was strong and nothing like she seen. Kira was actually feeling uneasy around Ni-Ni.

"Tell me something, why didn't you battle me? why did you let this fat fuck fight me?" asks Kira

Ni-Ni smiles "because it made him happy. you might of not seen it but he became stronger than his usual self when i told him we were gonna make a storm riding team. and as his best friend, i won't let someone like you ruin his happiness and our dream"

Kira then sees the shadow of a tsunami behind Ni-Ni and she immediately knew that she wouldn't survive even a second against Ni-Ni. So she rides pass them says to Ni-Ni "i will be watching you guys from the shadows, it seems as if you two might be stronger than y'all look. Just remember this, i am a raven and as a raven i will attack when i feel like its necessary got that?" says Kira

Kira then disappears in the shadow of the night. Ni-Ni tends to Toru's wound on the back of his head. He then drags him to his house (since Toru is too heavy for Ni-Ni to carry). He lays Toru in his bed and NI-NI falls asleep in a chair. They both were tired from the day today.

Next day:

The sun wakes up Ni-Ni from his sleep. he looks at the clock and notices that its 8 in the morning. Him and Toru were late for school. But as soon as he looked at his bed, he notices Toru was gone

"I guess Big T isn't the type to chill now is he." he then finds a note on his pillow. it says "yo pussy, meet me at the cafe downtown. their is someone that i would like you to meet, i think he would make a great addition to team alpha"

"Doesn't he realize were already truant. if we get caught by cops, were sure to get about a month worth of detention." says Ni-Ni. he puts on his clothes and heads to town. As soon as he made it to the cafe, Toru greeted him with a huge smile.

"whats up pussy, didn't think you would take this long" says Toru. He had bandaged up the back of his head. "oh yeah thanks for the back up, usually team leaders let their teammates finish a race" says Toru

"team leader? when did i become team leader?" says Ni-Ni

"Tch since you scared off that bitch Kira. She was strong i'll give it to her but if you didn't step in, my dream of being the ground king would have ended right their. so as co-captain of team alpha we are naming you Captain." says Toru

"We?" questions Ni-Ni

"YAHOO!" yells a person

Toru and Ni-Ni look up as they see a purple hoodie flying in the air.

"And here's our Third teammate. he was one of the opponents i faced after battling you. we ended in a draw but became tight since we both have the same dream of becoming kings one day" says Toru

The guy lands in front of them and does a pose

"thank you, thank you no need for applause bros." says the guy " he looks up and gives a dopey smile. "The names Den, but on the streets they call me Hype. And you must be the "street surfer" right? I didn't think i was gonna meet you this soon" says Den

"ummmm…your our new member?" questions NI-Ni

"of course! (jumps on table and looks at Ni-Ni) your looking at the quickest AT rider here in this town since Spitfire (flips off table) and besides i needed a team if i wanted to become a king. so my boy Toru hit me up this morning and told me about this team alpha thing you guys got going on and i thought this was great! so i got my AT's and jetted down here. so am i on the team or what boss?" says Den

"I guess but we still need to have attire and an emblem plus two more members." states Ni-Ni

"don't worry pussy, the emblem is already covered, my oldman is a blacksmith and can forge one for us" says Toru

"and i know a couple of girls at this local AT shop who owe me some favors, and i think we can cash in on those favors." says Den

"well before we do, lets see if we can find two more members."

After saying that, the three members of Team Alpha take the whole day off and just go around town causing mischief. Team Alpha is down two members and once those members are found, the real battle begins.

(ok, so for the readers out their, i want you guys to come up with character ideas. you need to be as descriptive as possible with your character so that i may be able to use them thoroughly. ANd then when chapter 4 is up, the title of the chapter will be of the two characters, and yes these have gotta be friends because i plan on doing a two on two battle with Ni-Ni and Den against the two new characters. so let me see your characters in the review and be prepared for chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: The Taichi Sisters

Chapter 4: the Taichi Sisters

Name: Maya Taichi

Team: Alpha

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 9

Appearance: very short (4'7), long white hair with a bang in front, (school outfit) typical Japanese school girl outfit but wears a sweater vest, (out of school outfit) a black jacket with white shirt underneath, a white skirt, and black sandals, (team alpha outfit) same black jacket with a blue shirt with the team alpha logo on it, a blue skirt, and blue wristbands

Air treks: blue base, blue wheels, white straps

Special moves: crescent strike- bends knees really low then jumps and crescent kicks the opponent

Chaotic strikes- goes crazy and uses every part of her body to attack the person viciously with no regards to own safety

Bio: Maya Taichi is the older sister of Yuna Taichi. She is considered the brains of the duo. She is feared in the AT world as the "Little Panther" because of how vicious she is. But when it comes down to her sister, she shows sympathy and love. You can even say that without Yuna, Maya would go insane and destroy anything and anyone if Yuna wasn't their for her. Overall, she is considered a great asset to team alpha due to her loyalty and intelligence. She also extremely hates Den's flirty personality with women.

Name: Yuna Taichi

Team: Alpha

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 8

Appearance: tall for her age (5'5), short spikey white hair, (school outfit) regular school girl outfit with black gloves (out of school outfit) a white shirt with a pink heart logo, blue jeans, and white converses with pink strings (team alpha outfit) pink tight shirt with alpha logo on front with blue jeans

Air Treks: pink base, pink wheels, with pink straps

Special Move: Lovely Punch- kisses her fist before punching the opponent really hard in the face or stomach

Chaotic grab- unlike chaotic strike, chaotic grab is Yuna grabbing the opponent and throwing and slamming the opponent in every direction without regard to own safety or others

Bio: Yuna is the younger sister of Maya Taichi. She is the only 8 year old stormrider in existence and maybe one of the strongest. She has bubbly and ditzy personality which is almost the complete opposite of her sisters. She obeys her sister in everything and doesn't question her decision. Out of the duo, she is the more physical of the two. Yuna has realized she is the only thing keeping maya from going insane with power. Overall, as the second powerhouse of team alpha she is always considered for fights.

It has been two weeks since Hype had joined Ni-Ni and Toru. The three guys have established across the AT circuit that Team Alpha was gonna make it far. But everytime they tried to go somewhere, they were looked down as a bunch of kids who don't know nothing.

"GRRRRR…..THIS SHIT IS PISSIN ME OFF" said Toru "I mean were stronger than half of these fuckers here and they look at us like were just kids in a strip club".

They were at Ni-Ni's house and they were eating chips and ramen. As hype took a slurp of his ramen, he says "dude just relax toru, we know we can kick their ass but we just don't have the look of a storm rider team yet" "I agree" says Ni-Ni "we need to find our last two members so that we can get all of our gear and stuff. And I think I have an idea where we can meet our last two members."

Both Toru and Hype look at Ni-Ni questionably. "Just trust me, after school tomorrow, were heading for takeuchi elementary." After saying that he gets up and yawns "im hittin the sack, I'll see yall two tomorrow. Oh and be sure to have your AT's ready". "What do you think boss has up his sleeve?" says Hype "IDK but if its something stupid were leaving immediately" says Toru. "hahaha I gotcha fat-ass" "DON'T CALL ME FAT ASS YA PIECE OF SHIT!" yells Toru.

**Next Day**

After school, Ni-Ni and the rest of team alpha head for takeuchi elementary. Once they get their, the kids are on the playground playing around.

"So what are we doing here boss?" says Hype.

"yeah all I see is a bunch of brats who don't know shit yet" exclaims Toru

Ni-Ni looks at them and smiles, he then says "watch this"

Ni-Ni walks onto the playground and yells "Taichi sisters, I wanna have a race right now! Were settling our draw right now!"

All the kids on the playground stop in their tracks and just sit down. It was weird to hype and toru but they notice two girls that are still standing up just chillin. Ni-Ni walks to them the girl wearing black gloves runs up to him and hugs him.

"Big brother! I didn't think you would come and see us at school. Why are you here?"

The girl that hugged him was Yuna Taichi. This girl has a crush on Ni-Ni and always calls him big brother. Ni-Ni pushes her away and says "chill yuna, I came here for that rematch against you guys."

"aww is the little chump mad because the match ended in a draw? Look were not gonna race you unless you put up some serious shit"

The very short girl who spoke was Maya Taichi, the brains of the duo. Hype was beginning to laugh hysterically

"hahahahaha you gotta be kidding me Ni-Ni, don't tell me these brats got into a draw with you?! Hahahaha omg that's hilarious" says Hype

"hahahahaha he's right shit face, how could you get a draw against these piles of shit" says Toru

The girls begin getting upset and unleash their chaotic moves, chaotic strike and chaotic grab. Yuna grabs Toru and launches him towards the swing set and then grabs him again and powerbombs him. Maya then goes crazy and rapidly attacks Hype. With hypes special illusion ability he made copies of himself which maya rapidly took out one by one.

"guys you shouldn't of done that. These girls have huge issues with people talking down to them. " says Ni-Ni

"YOU COULD OF LET US KNOW BOSS!" yells Hype as he dodges the attacks.

Toru has been placed unconscious from the strong powerbomb delivered by Yuna

"don't treat us like kids big brother! Were stronger than we look!" says Yuna

"hey sis, how about we show these losers how we play. We challenge you guys to a playground circuit. 10 laps around the whole school, whoever makes it around first wins. Me and Yuna will be a team, but which of you idiots wants to get embarrassed?" states Maya

Hype gets mad then Ni-Ni places his hand on his shoulder and says "me and hype accept the challenge but we have one condition, if we win you guys join team alpha but if we lose….i will give up my road to you and my ATs." Says Ni-Ni

"boss, don't do that, you had those ATs for your whole life and your gonna gamble it against these runts?" says Hype

Ni-Ni gives a big smile and says "were not gonna lose because my wave road and your rising road will leave them shocked" says Ni-Ni

Maya and Yuna are ready to battle the determined Ni-Ni and Hype. Ni-Ni however seems to have a plan up his sleeve though…..


	6. Chapter 6: its almost here, maya vs hype

Chapter 5: The battle is set to commence!

Ni-Ni and Hype check on toru and notice that he is awake

"aww what the hell happened?" said toru

"you were knocked out by yuna" said hype

"you mean that tiny little bitch?" yelled Toru

Yuna glares down toru hard and toru feels a shiver go down his spine. Like someone had just stared into his soul.

"man that girl creeps me out" said toru

"who yuna? Dude what are you saying that girl maya is crazy as shit. Her moves were so quick that I was having trouble avoiding them" said Hype

The girls then quickly become annoyed and disgruntled.

"Hey are we gonna get this race started or what?" said Maya

"yeah I wanna show big brother how much stronger I became since our last battle" said yuna

Ni-ni and hype turn around and an amazing aura oozes off them. Toru could see the amount of excitement these two had for this match.

"well now, seems like you guys are eager. Will get started now. This 10 lap playground circuit will be tag team style. After 5 laps from the first racer is over, then the second racer will go to finish it. Understand?" said maya

"seems easy enough" says Ni-ni

"I will go first since I'm much quicker. I can knock out 5 laps like it aint nothing" says maya

"then I'll go first!" excitedly said Hype "that way I can get my revenge on you, you little squirt!"

maya and hype glare each other down while yuna starts to blush knowing she is going to race against ni-ni.

"ni-ni, please don't be too rough with me, I would like to be safe and not hurt after this race so I can make you dinner" shyly says yuna

ni-ni looks at her awkwardly and scratches the back of his head and smiles weird

"hahaha right yuna. Listen I'm not gonna hurt anyone, just leave you in the dust" said ni-ni

yuna's face changes and becomes more determined

"then I'll try my best to leave you in the dust big brother" says yuna

maya and hype get to the starting line and take there marks. The children on the playground yell and cheer for maya. Hype gets annoyed and yells out loud

"SHUT UP! SHES GONNA GET LEFT IN THE DIRT! IDK WHY YOU GUYS ARE CHEERING FOR HER!"

suddenly, hype feels a surge of power come from maya and he becomes startled by it. Even ni-ni notices this surge and feels a bit uneasy.

"if hype can't stick with maya, then I may lose my ATs and road. Come on man" says ni-ni to himself

Hype looks down in fear of maya's power.

"tch you seem scared hype where is that…"

out of no where huge electrical sparks come from his AT's and he looks up with his same happy smile. Maya is confused by this and Ni-ni becomes more confident in hype.

"so he may become the next rising road king. I never felt this kind of power in my life.

"oh yeah, I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED! THE THRILL OF GOING AGAINST SOMEONE WHO COULD BEAT ME! MAKES MY ELECTRICITY FLARE UP" excitedly says Hype

Toru smiles and pulls out his coin.

"alright, when the coin drops to the ground, you guys begin got it?" says toru

both maya and hype's aura's flare up even more because of the intensity.

Toru throws the coin in the air

"ready…set….GO" says toru

as toru says go maya bursts out of her start with grace while Hype yells out

"SHOCK DASH! MAXIMUM SPEED!"

The race between the two hot-headed riders begins now.


	7. Chapter 7: 5 laps, maya vs hype

Chapter 7: The intense 5 laps, maya vs hype

The race has begun with hype and maya. Hypes shock dash gives him a fair lead against maya as they turn corners sharp as they perform tricks.

"tch this little brat can't keep up with me, me and ni-ni got this race in the bag." Says hype

as hype says that maya gracefully comes next to hype

"don't think you won this race just yet, we've only completed two laps and I have just read your body movements, now I know how to defeat you" says maya

maya then begins to ride more gracefully to the point that hype is starting to see cherry blossoms come from her AT's. He is confused by this road, he has never seen anything like this ever in his life.

"what the hell? Why do I see cherry blossoms?" says hype

Ni-ni smacks his face and yuna laughs

"hahaha this guy was too cocky for his own good, big brother how did you end up with someone like him?" says yuna

"come on hype, how did you get caught in this" says ni-ni

maya then begins to explain the technique and her road.

"foolish hype, you fell prey to my flower road, what you see are special cherry blossoms that have paralysis abilities in them. Now I never figured out how to force someone to hit these special babies without myself getting paralyzed until now." Says maya

maya then pulls out specially made wheels for her AT's.

"tch why do you have wheels with you?" says hype

"the wheels are made specifically for these cherry blossoms. I never pull these out unless im in a deep bind but for you, I'll make an acception" says maya

maya then clips the wheels on and they begin to rev. after they rev, maya then gets really low jumps high in the air and kicks one of her cherry blossoms at hype with a crescent kick.

"Crescent cherry bomb" says maya

she kicks the cherry blossom hard and it goes to hype at a super high speed and hype was able to dodge it with no problem

"tch that was nothing" says hype

out of no where another cherry blossom comes from out of nowhere. Then another. Then another.

"wow….how the hell is she kicking those blossoms so quickly?!" says hype

They already made their 3 lap around the school and have two more to go. Maya keeps kicking the blossoms at hype while he dodges.

"you know what fuck this" yells hype

hype then commences his favorite technique, bow down. By doing this he was able to draw all the metallic parts on the playground towards his field and create a shield around him

"hahahaha now your blossoms cant hurt me, not as long as my magnetic field stays around me" laughs hype

maya is very intrigued by this and challenges his field.

"fine, I'll just have to destroy it then!" yells maya "CHAOTIC STRIKE"

with super fast kicks she begins to attack his shield. As she hits it she is able to make a tiny little crack in the shield that hype can't see.

"hahaha give up yet maya, you know my shield is impeneratrable" laughs hype

Maya then stops her barrage and does her crescent cherry bomb attack. She kicks the cherry blossom towards the crack and the steam from the cherry blossom seeps through the crack and enters his field. Hype then begins to lose focus on his field and begins to stumble while riding.

"what the fuck is going on!?" yells hype

he sees the crack finally

"oh shit…" says hype

his body then stops moving and his field stops fluctuating. Maya then stops in front of him and laughs at his stupidity

"hahahaha you fool, I told you, you can't win. Ni-ni is the only known person to keep up with me. You are nothing but dead weight to him. If you are his teammate for this team alpha squad he is creating, its better for his team for you to drop out and let him and his fat ass friend find better teammates. Tch but after me and my sister win your little team won't even exist now will it" says maya

hype has his head down and is paralyzed through out his whole body. He becomes increasingly angry with her comments.

"why don't you shut up…" whispers hype

Maya looks at him in confusion then begins to see electricity swell up from his AT's.

"huh!? You shouldn't be able to rev up your ats….wait a minute, its your rising road!"

said maya

Hype's rising road activates from excitement

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LOSE ALREADY MAYA!" yells hype

Hype's body becomes unparalyzed and electricity trickles all across his body. Maya then lets her road create a pink aura around her.

"lets finish this last lap with a super quick dash, you ready maya?" says hype

maya walks next to hype and actually smiles.

"hmph, I never been this happy in a while. Thanks for racing against me chump but I will WIN"

They both dash super fast to the finish line

"wow big sis has never smiled like that in a while! And your buddy seems to get stronger from excitement big brother." Says yuna

"yeah, I picked a great teammate. He is perfect for races like this. I can tell that his power intensifies from racing not battling." Says ni-ni

both ni-ni and yuna are on the starting line waiting for the tag. Ni-ni looks at yuna

"hey don't go easy on me like last time ok, I want you to give me everything you have in this race yuna. I want to see how much you have grown since we last raced" says ni-ni

"I will big brother! I promise I'll show you all my techniques! I'll make you really proud of me!" says yuna

Both maya and hype get to the line and tag ni-ni and yuna at the same time. Hype and maya break at the same time breathing hard then they both drop dead to the ground having exerted so much power into the final dash. Toru pokes at hype

"hey dumbass, I thought I told you not to do that unless you were going to lose horribly." Says toru

"hahaha my bad big T. but that girl was worth it man. Idk why but she reminds me of me some how." Says hype

maya is on the ground tired and unable to move. She accepts that now yuna and ni-ni would finish this race and determine who would win this battle.

As ni-ni and yuna finish the final 5 laps, ni-ni begins to race against the strong and flirtatious yuna taichi.


End file.
